Who Doesn't Love a Donut?
by ZashleySilver
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots about the tastiest donut couple: Moliver! I hope you LOVE it, and please review! But I mean why wouldn't you, because who doesn't love a donut, really? xoxo Jenna
1. Will You Come?

**

* * *

**

heyy people! This is gonna eb a bunch of oneshots about the only TV show couple I care about: MOLIVER!! I know I know, hold your applause please. Anyway, I'm taking my Moliver oneshot "Will You Come?" and making it the first chap, and the rest I will eb making new ones. Hope you like! No matter what PLEASE review!!

**Disclaimer:** **All I own are my plots**.

**

* * *

**

Will You Come?

one

I cannot believe I'm here. I can't believe I'm here at SINGING TRYOUTS. I can't SING! Well, I can, and I like it, but it's not like I could ever do it pro like Miley or anything or anything! I so shouldn't be here, but because of Miley I am. She had to keep saying "Oh, Oliver, you looooove to sing. You should go out for the chorus! Pretty pleaaase? For meeeeee?"

Why on earth did I listen to her? Oh yeah, my lifelong crush on her might have something to do with it.

"Up next, Oliver Oken." The lady in charge of chorus said. I took a deep nervous breath.

"You can do it Oliver!" I heard being yelled from the back of the auditorium. I turned to see it was Miley. Pretty little Miley was sitting there, smiling at me and giving me a thumbs up. I gave her one back and walked up onto the stage.

Well, apparently, I'm the best male freshman singer the chorus has ever scene! They lady in charge, Mrs. Kay, loved me so much; she said I was an automatic in.

"Terrific job, Mr. Oken!" she said to me when tryouts were over.

"Thanks," I said.

"Congrats Ollie!!" Miley squealed, hugging me from behind. "I'm so proud of you!!"

"Thanks. And you're gonna be there for my concert, right?" I asked.

"Front row, Ollie; front row."

Well, it was show night, and I was peeking through the curtain to the audience. But Miley wasn't anywhere.

"You better get in your spot, Oliver." Mrs. Kay came up to me. I didn't answer. "You looking for someone?"

"Yeah, but maybe she had a thing she forgot about or something." I said.

"Ok, well, it's show time." Mrs. Kay walked away. I followed and walked over to my spot on stage.

Why wasn't Miley there? She said she'd be there first row. Maybe she had a last second Hannah thing that she had to go to. She wouldn't miss it on purpose. This is Miley we're talking about.

**

* * *

**

two.

It's been a year since that concert. And right now it was the day before my annual concert. I was walking down the hall with Miley.

"You're concert was great last night, Miles." I said.

She giggled that cute giggle of hers. "Thanks Ollie."

"Hey, I've got an extra ticket for my next school concert. You want to come see it?" I asked nervously.

"Sure," she said, "sounds like fun!"

"Cool, so I'll see ya tonight?"

She gave me a peck on the cheek. "Totally." Then the bell rang, and she walked off. I just watched her, lightly rubbing the spot on my cheek that she blessed with her lips.

I was standing behind the curtain the next night, doing the breathing thing Miley did before Hannah concerts. It really helped.

"Hey Oliver!" I heard from behind me. It was Kaela, my friend that I met in chorus.

"Hey, you excited?" I asked.

"Totally, and nervous. But my family's here, so it shouldn't be bad." She said.

"Oh, where are they?" I asked. We walked over to the curtain and looked through at the audience.

"Right there," Kaela said, pointing to a blonde couple. "Are your parents here?"

"Yeah," I said, pointing to where I knew my parents and Miley were sitting. "They're right there, with-"

Nobody. Nobody was sitting with my parents. There was an empty seat next to my mom. The seat that was supposed to be Miley's. Again, she wasn't here. This was not supposed to be like Miley. This wasn't her being a friend.

"With who?" Kaela asked. I sighed angrily and shook my head.

"Nobody."

* * *

**three**

Another year had gone by. I was sixteen, and it was a week before summer break. Miley, Lilly and I haven't hung out as much this year. But I wanted to try and get our friendship back.

I was walking up to Lilly and Miley, who were eating lunch together.

"Hi guys," I said. They looked up at me, and seemed surprised to see me.

"Hi Oliver." Miley said.

"What's happening, Oken?" Lilly asked.

"I was wondering if you two wanted to come to my concert tomorrow night." I said.

"You're still in chorus?" Miley asked in a very surprised tone. It was almost as if she forgot she was the whole reason I was in chorus.

"If Oliver here's in it, I think it should be dorkus." Lilly said jokingly. I rolled my eyes.

"So do you wanna come or not?"

"Sure, I guess we could." Lilly said, taking the tickets out of my hand.

"Cool I guess," I said. Now there was an awkward silence between all of us. We never used to have awkward silences. This wasn't like us.

"Well, um see ya," I said, walking away.

I was nervously waiting for Mrs. Kay to tell us all it was time to get into our places. I no longer did the Hannah exercise.

"Hey Oliver," I heard a familiar voice say. It was Lilly.

"Lilly? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to wish you good luck." She said.

"Thanks," I said, looking over her shoulder. "Um, where's Miley?"

"Didn't you hear? Jake Ryan asked her out! They're dating now! She couldn't come because she's on her first date tonight." Lilly said as if it were the best thing in the world.

Which it wasn't. I know I don't hang out with Miley or talk with her a lot anymore, but you don't stop loving your first love! Or at least that's what I thought. because at that moment, I lost it. I lost all hope in Miley. She was no longer the girl I loved. She wasn't even the friend I cared about. We could have rebuilt our friendship if we tried. But she crossed the line when she said yes to Jake Ryan. Miley was no longer a part of my life.

"Oliver?" Lilly asked. "Are you ok?"

I mentally shook my thoughts. "Yeah. I'll be fine. You better get to your seat." Lilly nodded and started walking away.

"Lilly?" I called. She stopped walking and turned around, giving me a questioning look. "Thanks for coming."

She smiled. I knew, as annoying as she could be, Lilly and I were still buds. She walked away, and I walked over to my spot on stage as I fixed my tie.

I didn't know if I could do well tonight. I thought I'd be thinking of Miley and how she totally was a bitch. But when the curtain opened, and the audience started to applaud, I knew that I wouldn't think of Miley ever again.

**

* * *

**

four.

It was my final year at Seaview High. I was walking down the hall, quietly singing my lines for tonight's concert. Yup, I was still in chorus. But I've obviously been doing well, because Mrs. Kay gave me a solo. She said I could sing whatever song I wanted, and I'd be just me. I decided to sing this cool song "Lean on Me" – the awesome Mitchel Musso remix. I was just getting to the second verse when I bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" they yelled. I looked down to the person, and they looked up at me. Our eyes locked.

It was Miley.

"Sorry." I scoffed.

"Whatever, Oken. But next time I suggest you look where you're walking. Loser." She said and started to walk away.

Ok, what the freaken hell?!

I turned around too see her still walking away. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I said loudly. She stopped and slowly turned around.

"Excuse me?" she asked, walking back over to me.

"What is wrong with you?" I repeated, now frowning.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!" she said back.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, no self respecting senior boy would still be chorus." She snorted.

"Miley, you're the one who told me to be in chorus, you idiot!"

"How dare you think you can speak to me like that!" she snapped.

"Miley, you ain't Jake Ryan's girlfriend anymore; you can't walk all over people. He DUMPED you." I said.

"Get your facts strait! I dumped him. He wasn't worth my time or affection."

"You're right; no one should have to go the ultimate torture of being your boyfriend."

"Excuse you-" Miley began to say.

"No, excuse you, Miley. I can't believe you."

"What did I do!" she yelled.

"Nothing and everything! You did everything to me, but in the eyes of someone else it'd seem like you didn't do anything. And you didn't. Why did you stop being my friend, and why did you start being a bitch?" I demanded.

This really got to her I think, because she didn't answer me right away. She lowered her head too.

"If Jake was still my boyfriend, he'd beat you up for that." she said with less confidence.

"Well he's not anymore. Good luck finding someone else." I spat.

"It's weird, because for years, and even today, my daddy says it should have been you." she said.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't date girls who turn into snobs and who aren't real friends." I said.

"I never said I thought it!" she said defensively. We locked eyes again.

"But you thought it." I said. And I knew I was right, because her big eyes widened for a second.

"No! I'd never think that about you." she said with even less confidence.

I thought for a long time whether to ask what was on my mind at the moment, but I knew I had too.

"Do you still love Jake?" I asked. She seemed shocked and surprised at the question and didn't answer me for a long time. "Well? Do you?"

". . . . no." she said. I watched her after she answered, and she was fumbling with her fingers. All our lives, she did that when she wasn't telling the truth about something.

"You're lying." I said.

She looked up. "Am not!"

"Yes you are, Miley. You may hate me and I may hate you, but we were friends at one point. And I know when you're lying, so quit the act." I rolled my eyes.

"Oken, I promise-" she began.

"Like you promised to come to all of my school concerts?" she lowered her head. "Yeah, I thought so.

"Miley, I used to like you. I really, really liked you. Hell, I think I actually loved you. You were my dream girl. I would never have gone out for chorus if you weren't so persistent. You wanted me to do it. And all I ever wanted to do was make you happy. That was, until you ditched me. I don't know why you didn't come to my first two concerts, and why you thought it was okay to ditch my last one to go on a date with Jake. One concert; I just wanted you to come to one concert. If you did, it would have made me think that everything was going to be okay. But I'm, over it now. I'm over you. I don't love you anymore. I have no respect for you. I don't know what made you this way, but it's not good. And I used to care about that a lot. But now, I couldn't care less. Now, go back to Jake and beg him to take you back; you know you'll regret it, because we both know you still love him." I said. I turned around and started to walk away.

"Do you really hate me?" I heard her ask quietly. I turned around. Her eyes were wide, and it looked like they were filled with tears.

"Not at first. But I hated how much you hurt me. You never came to my concerts, Miley. I always came to Hannah's. And you were the only person I ever wanted there." I turned back around and continued walking.

"I really don't love Jake." I heard her say again. I stopped for a moment, but never looked back, and continued walking.

"I don't hate you, Oliver." Was the last thing I heard. But I didn't stop, or look back; I just continued walking.

Miley wasn't going to break me that easily after all the hurt she put me through.

I was standing backstage nervously. I've done plenty of these little concerts before, but I never got to do my own solo song.

Out of instinct I peeked thought he curtain to see who was out there. I don't know why; Lilly was gone on vacation, and my parents were away too; there was nobody there for me.

But then I saw this girl. She was sitting in the very front row, all by herself. She caught my eye, and gave me a smile. a tear even feel down her cheek.

It was Miley.


	2. How It Feels

**

* * *

**

heyy people! This is gonna be a bunch of oneshots about the only TV show couple I care about: MOLIVER!! I know I know, hold your applause please. This one is a songfic called "How It Feels". The song is by Eleventyseven (love the name lol).

**Disclaimer:** **All I own are my plots**.

**

* * *

**

**How It Feels**

Oliver was super excited. He and Lilly were waiting outside the Stewart house, waiting for Miley, Jackson, and their dad to come back. The family had been on a tour ALL SUMMER on the east coast.

Finally, the familiar car pulled into the driveway. Jackson and Mr. Stewart got out first, and then Miley.

As Lilly ran over, Oliver froze. He had goose bumps on his arms. Something seemed different.

_Just like it's snowing in the summertime  
Something's different and I can't explain it_

"Oliver!" he heard a voice call. It was Miley. Oliver never noticed how beautiful her voice sounded until right now. I mean, he always thought Hannah sung great, but never noticed how much better Miley was. And she wasn't even singing!

Miley walked over to him, Lilly helping to unpack the car.

"I missed you!" she said, grabbing him in a hug. He immediately hugged back, and felt weird the whole entire time.

_It's like I'm breathing in sunshine  
It's taken over and I can't contain it_

"I missed you too, Miles." Oliver said. "I really missed you."

They pulled away, and Oliver scanned Miley. She somehow looked different. But her skin wasn't any tanner, her hair wasn't any longer or shorter, her eyes weren't any shinier; nothing on the outside was different.

"Oliver? You okay?" Miley asked. Oliver looked back into her eyes.

"Yeah," he said. "Now that you're here." Miley blushed.

"Do you wanna go up to my room?" Miley asked.

"Sure, just let me help your dad and Jackson bring all of your stuff in." Oliver said.

Miley smiled and riffled his hair. "You are such a gentleman, Ollie." Then she and Lilly walked away.

_This love is changing me  
It brought me to my knees  
Now it's teaching me to fly_

Oliver smiled. He knew something was different with Miley now, but he just couldn't think what it was. But whatever it was felt . . . good. He had such an amazing, yet nervous feeling when he was around her now. He loved it. Maybe it was because he loved . . . Miley. He wasn't sure yet. But he hoped he was right.

_That's how it feels to be with You  
It's like I'm finally alive  
That's how it feels to be with You_

Oliver walked over to the men of the Stewart family. "Hey, need some help?" he asked.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. 'Cutest-Donut-Ever'." Jackson said.

"Huh?"

"Well, that's what Miley's been saying this whole darn trip." Jackson said as if it were obvious.

"What do you mean Jackson?" Oliver asked.

Mr. Stewart put a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Boy, my daughter has been talking about you more than Uncle Earl talks about how he's gonna be on Dancing with the Stars."

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"Boy, Lilly and Miley aren't joking when they call you a donut." Mr. Stewart said, walking into the house with Jackson.

_I always thought I was invincible  
I never knew that I was waiting on a breakthrough_

Oliver walked into the house alone and bumped into Lilly on the stairs.

"Oh, sorry Lil." He said.

Lilly laughed, earning a strange look from Oliver.

"Are you like drunk or something?" he asked. That got him a slap on the arm.

"No, you donut!" Lilly said seriously.

"Then why were you laughing?"

"Just because of something Miley said about you." Lilly giggled.

"What did Miley say?" Oliver said eagerly.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Lilly smirked.

"Please Lil?" Oliver asked.

"Why do you care what Miley thinks about you anyway? Why would you cae that she thinks you're cute and would totally date you – opps." Lilly covered her own mouth, angry that she couldn't keep one little secret.

But Oliver was glad she had that problem. Because once she said that, that happy-scared feeling came back.

_My heart was always only half full  
Until the moment that I finally found you_

Oliver ran up the stairs, leaving Lilly behind. He marched right into her room, where she was sitting on her bed. She looked surprised to see him there.

"Hey Oliver. What took ya?" she asked. He didn't say anything, he just looked into her eyes; her big, beautiful eyes.

Miley was too locked with Oliver's eyes to notice that she was leaning over, causing her to fall off her bed with a squeal. But Oliver had noticed, and had jumped over so that she landed in his arms.

"You seem . . . different Oliver. You have lately." Miley said. "I think that's why I can't get you out of my mind and stop talking about you."

_It's everything I dreamed  
Even more it seems  
To fall into your arms_

"Maybe it's why you think I'm cute and would love to date me," Oliver smirked. Miley blushed. "Or maybe it's why I think the same thing about you."

"You think I've changed?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, but I also think you're beautiful and would love to date you." Oliver smiled.

"But there's one thing I think about you." Miley said. "I think about you kissing me."

Oliver leaned down and kissed her soft, watermelon-flavored lips. "I think I like this."

"I think I love this." Miley smiled.

And Oliver also thought that the happy-amazing-excited-jazzed-nervous-thrilling feeling wasn't going away. That's just how he felt with Miley.

_I could never get enough of how it feels  
My heart can't deny how it feels_


	3. Just Sign!

****

heyy people! This is gonna be a bunch of oneshots about the only TV show couple I care about: MOLIVER!! I know I know, hold your applause please. This one has a little mention of Lackson in it. Read and REVIEW PLEASE!!

**Disclaimer:** **All I own are my plots**.

**

* * *

******

Just sign!

"Happy last week of school, Oliver!" a perky Miley said to Oliver, who was at his locker one Monday in June.

He laughed at her silliness. "You too Miles."

"Did you get a yearbook, Ollie?" Miley asked.

But before he could answer, Lilly came running over. "Miley! Oliver! You both need to sign my yearbook!! NOW!"

She tossed the thick white, yellow, and blue year book and a pen into Oliver's clumsy hands, which he dropped.

"Geez, Lil; what with the rushing?" Oliver asked, picking up the yearbook and pen. He opened it up to the back and scribbled a message.

"I heard from Becca who heard from Johnny who heard from Nina who heard from Amy who heard from Tony who heard from . . . well, somebody else that Jackson was looking for me and wanted to sign my yearbook!" Lilly screeched.

"Lilly, Jackson told me and I told Tony who told Amy who told Nina who told Johnny who told Becca who apparently told you." Miley laughed.

"LORD you girls talk fast!" Oliver said amazed. Both girls stuck their tongues out at him, Miley's being a little more playful.

"Why do you even care that Jackson wants to sign it?" Miley asked.

"Uh, n-no reason." Lilly mumbled.

"You like him, don't ya!" Miley said knowingly as she took the yearbook away from Oliver and wrote her own message.

"Would you kill me if I said yes?" Lilly asked sheepishly.

"I would kill you if you didn't go to him right now!" Miley said, tossing the pen and yearbook back to her best friend. "Go, go, go!"

"Thanks, Miley! You rock!" with that, Lilly ran off to find Jackson.

"What did you write in her yearbook, Oliver?" Miley asked as she and Oliver began to walk down the halls.

"I wrote 'See you everyday because I'm stuck with you – Oliver'," Oliver said. Miley hit his arm playfully.

"Oliver, she's one of your best friends who's a girl! Couldn't you be a little more compassionate?"

"No, because you're my best friend." Oliver said. Miley tried to hide her smile. "So what'd you write, Miles?"

"I wrote 'Lil - you are the best gal pal I have EVER had, and thank you so much for that (and for always keeping my little secret). Love you forever, Miley.'" Miley said. Oliver rolled his eyes at her girly-ness.

"So, speaking of yearbooks," Miley started to say. "Did you get one?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Me too! Wanna sign each other's?" Miley asked excitedly, already taking the yearbook out of her bookbag.

"Sure," Oliver said, taking his own out as well as a pen. The two friends swapped and sat down at a lunch table. Miley began to scribble something down on the page, but Oliver didn't. Miley noticed, and looked up.

"Oliver? Why aren't you signing it?" she asked.

"I still need to think of what I'm going to write." Oliver said, shrugging his shoulders.

"It doesn't need to be anything fancy, Ollie. It's only for me." Miley said, ruffling his hair again. Everybody knew Oliver hated having his hair ruffled. But none of them understood why he let Miley do it.

"I know, but maybe I want it to be fancy," Oliver said defensively. "Look, I just need more time, Miles."

The bell rang, and Miley pouted. "Man, I'm not finished yet!"

"It's ok; just work on it over the day." Oliver said, picking up his things – Miley's yearbook one of them – and walked off to his first period class.

* * *

Miley had been adding things to her message to Oliver all day. She thought she had something pretty good (and pretty long), so she caught up with Oliver at their usual lunch table.

"Hey my little donut!" Miley said, sitting next to him. He had been listening to her iPod, and took out an earphone when she arrived.

"If you call me a donut, what kind of food can I call you?" he asked.

"I can be your Miley, and that's it." Miley said. "What are you listening to?"

Oliver's cheeks turned a bit pink, but he smirked. Miley knew that look; he had it every time a very certain band was mentioned. "You're listening to the JONAS BROTHERS!!" she screeched. "Ya know, I can't believe I actually got you into them."

"Maybe it's because you put ALL of their songs on MY iPod."

Miley giggled a cute giggle. "So, have you signed my yearbook yet?"

"Um, maybe not quite yet . . ." Oliver said sheepishly.

"Ollie!!" Miley whined.

"I'm sorry, Miley! I just haven't thought of something good enough to write yet."

"Fine, please try for the end of the day." Miley sighed.

"I'll try." Oliver said sincerely.

* * *

The bell had rung telling the students they could all go home now. Miley ran to Oliver's locker, and sure enough he was there.

"Oliiiiiiiverrrrrrrrr!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Not yet, Miley." He said, rummaging through his locker.

"Come on, Oliver! I won't mind if you just write 'Hi – Oliver'! But you are my best friend, and I want you to just sign it!" Miley stomped her foot.

"Look Miley, I'm sorry. But I really want to write something special, and me with my 'boy-brain', that can take some time."

"Fine, then you're not getting your yearbook until I get mine." Miley said, crossing her arms. Oliver smiled at how cute she was when she tried being tough.

"Fine by me." he said, closing her locker, and walking off. Miley watched him walk away. She wasn't happy she wasn't getting her yearbook back, but more that he couldn't read what she had written sooner.

* * *

Lilly was sleeping over Miley's that night. They were in her bedroom, laughing and giggling like girls do at sleepovers.

"Hey, what did Oliver write in your yearbook?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know, he hasn't given it back to me yet." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Did you give him his back then?"

"Nope."

"Oh, well can I see it? I need to sign it." Lilly asked, reached over to the yearbook that was on the floor by the bed. But Miley swatted her friend's hand away.

"No!"

"Uh, why?"

"B-because," Miley stuttered nervously. "I, um, it's, and uh . . . you can't sign it!" Miley couldn't tell the truth.

"Miley, I don't see the problem. It'll only take two seconds!" Lilly said, getting off of the bed and walking over to the yearbook. Miley jumped off and tried pulling Lilly back so she couldn't read what was inside.

"Lilly! Stop!"

"Miley! My God, let GO!"

"I will when you STOP!"

"I just want to sign it and read what you wrote!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"No!

"Yup!"

"Stop!"

"Just – let – me – SEE!"

Finally, Lilly got hold of the book, which caused Miley to fall on the ground. she shut her eyes as Lilly opened the pages. She could hear the pen move across the paper. And when it was silent, she knew Lilly was scanning for Miley's message.

"Oh, I found! -" Lilly stopped. Miley opened one eye. Lilly's mouth hung open, and her eyes were HUGE. Miley was almost afraid that Lilly wasn't breathing. Finally, Lilly looked over at Miley, who had both blue eyes open now.

"Y-you-"

"Lilly, you can't tell _anybody_; do you understand?" Miley said seriously.

"B-but you! -" Lilly couldn't complete her sentences, partly because Miley slapped her hand over Lilly's mouth.

"Lilly, please; I'm asking you this as your best friend: please, _please_ do not repeat that to anybody, not even Jackson or my Daddy." She slowly took her hand away from Lilly's mouth.

"Not even Oliver?" she asked quietly; still in shock.

"Not even Oliver." Miley shook her head.

Lilly looked Miley square in the eye for a moment, and then nodded. "Okay."

* * *

The next morning, Miley ran up to Oliver in their homeroom class.

"Oliver, please give me my yearbook. I mean, I do want other kids to sign it." Miley said, clutching Oliver's yearbook in her hands.

"Ok, can I have mine?" Oliver asked. Miley hesitated for a moment, and then sighed. "Yeah," she said, handing Oliver over his yearbook, her hand trembling.

"Great, thanks." Oliver said, turning in his seat. Miley just stood there, confused.

"Uh, Oliver?" she asked. He turned around. "Can I have _my_ yearbook please?"

Oliver smiled, "Nope," And turned back around.

"My little donut say what?" Miley said.

"Look, I'm not done yet!" Oliver said simply.

"But you've had had a whole DAY!" Miley protested.

Oliver turned back around. "Look, Miley, I know you don't care if it is, but I want my yearbook message to you to be special. But I promise you you'll have it tomorrow at the latest."

Miley just glared at him, swiped her hand away, and marched to her seat.

Oliver's message better be pretty damn good.

All through the day, Miley had only been annoyed at Oliver's procrastination. But during chemistry, she realized something: Oliver was going to read her yearbook message!

Miley began to feel sick to her stomach, which was odd. She only wrote what she wrote in his yearbook just so he could read it; that was the whole point! So why was she so nervous?

She was scared of his reaction. She was scared of all the bad things that might happen once he reads it; but most of all, she as scared of losing him and driving him away. And Miley didn't want that. Though no one might think so, Oliver was more her best friend than Lilly was. And that was saying something.

* * *

It was lunch time, and Miley walked over to the outdoor tables looking for a place to sit. She saw Lilly with a couple other girls she knew at one table. She looked around more and saw Oliver sitting at a table by himself. She was about to walk over when she saw he was reading his yearbook. Once seeing this, and without hesitation, she sped over to sit with Lilly. She couldn't bear to be with Oliver just as he read her message.

Oliver, who was sitting by himself, had decided to read what Miley had written in his yearbook. And once he started reading, he felt that he was almost in another world, or at least separated from everyone else in the world.

_Ollie – _

_Wow, I can't believe we've survived another year in this torture place. I'm starting to miss the good ol' days of 8th grade, when we felt like we were on top of the world. You can't get that feeling anymore, just being a freshman (well, almost sophomore). But there is one thing that always makes me still feel like I'm on top of the world: you. Seeing you brings butterflies to my stomach, and makes me want to throw up and run away to Albania, but it's so thrilling and exciting and wonderful at the same time. And thinking about you, even when you aren't around, is no different. And your voice – my God your voice; it sounds so strong and manly, yet so soft and gentile at the same time. It gives me a feeling of protection; you give me a feeling of protection. You give me a feeling of joyous nervousness, and I love it. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Oliver Oken. I love you. I mean I'm really, truly, madly in love with you. Please, don't ever forget that. _

_Love always, _

_Smiley Miley_

* * *

The final bell had rung for the day. Miley was slowly putting her books away in her now decoration-less locker. She was almost done when a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" the hand's voice said. Miley knew that voice anywhere – it was the voice she could listen to forever. She smiled to herself.

"Hi Oliver." She said, turning around.

"Hi Miley." He said, smiling at her. She looked so beautiful to his eyes. I mean, why else would he left her ruffle his hair? Sometimes he hoped her beauty would rub of onto himself.

"So, did you sign my yearbook yet?" Miley asked, biting her lip.

Oliver said nothing, only smirked.

"Oliver!! Just SIGN it already, for Pete's sake!" Miley said loudly.

"Okay, okay," Oliver said, chuckling, as he took her yearbook out of his bookbag. He scribbled his message so fats Miley wasn't sure he had written anything at all.

Finally, Oliver handed over her yearbook. She eagerly took it and opened it to the autograph section and saw Oliver's instantly.

_Miles – _

_Me too ;)_

_Love, _

_Smoken Oken_

Miley looked up; only a centimeter away from Oliver's lips. He was smiling down at her, making her cheeks turn red.

"Well?" Oliver asked.

"It was worth the wait."


	4. Spilled Blood

**Spilled Blood**

"Bud, come on down. We gotta get going." my dad called up to me.

He was right. We did have to leave soon. Otherwise, we'd be late. And I've been late one too many times before.

Bud. That's my Daddy's nickname for me. He's been calling me that my whole life. When he says Miley, or uses my full name, I know something isn't right. Bud is just so comforting to me. I know I and I alone am my Daddy's Bud. And right now, I really need the comfort.

I walk down the stairs into the living room. Daddy is looking in the mirror, adjusting his black silk tie. Jackson is sitting on the arm of the couch, simply staring at the carpet.

"I'm ready," I say. Daddy and Jackson both look up at me.

"Ok, Bud. Let's go." Daddy says, walking across the room and out the front door. Jackson gets up too, but walks over to me.

"Come on, Runt." He says, putting his hand out. I take it tightly. Jackson and I may argue a lot, and he may be the craziest person ever, but he's my big brother. And I'm his little sister. And that's all that needs to be said.

Runt. That's been Jackson's nickname for me since Lord knows when. I was always one of the smaller kids in my year, and Jackson would tease me and pick on me by calling me Runt. But over the years, the teasing and taunting that came with the name faded away. Now he just calls me that because we aren't used to anything else. He calls me Runt to show us both that he cares about me.

Jackson gives my hand a squeeze, and we both walk out the door and over to Daddy's car. Jackson opens the back door for me and I slide in. I watch as he closes my door, opens the other door, and then hopes in up front next to Daddy.

"Ok. Here we go," Daddy mumbles, starting up the car. He looks back to pull out of the driveway, and makes a quick glance at me. He doesn't think I notice, but I do. He looks at me with an expression that can only be explained in one word: pity. I should get used to it; plenty of people will be pitying me today.

As we drive, none of us speak. There's nothing but the sound of the tires crunching against the seemingly empty streets. Normally, I hate silence. I can never live with silence. In my room, I have this really obnoxiously loud clock so that I'm able to fall asleep. Normally, I would be asking Daddy or Jackson to turn on the radio, or doing it myself, even if I'm in the back seat. But right now, I really don't want to deal with having to listen to anything. I don't want to hear music or lyrics or just the everyday sounds of Malibu that make it seem like nothing is wrong.

The drive isn't long; less then ten minutes. Daddy pulls into the parking lot, parking in the first empty space he finds. He stops the engine, turning the car off completely, but he doesn't get out. Jackson doesn't get out. I don't get out. We all just sit there for moment, each of us listening to the silence. I get my hatred of silence from my dad, as does Jackson. They both hate it as much as I do. But I don't think they can handle having to hear anything else right now either.

Daddy sighs his loud sigh. As I grew up, Jackson and I learned what his sighs meant. Our dad was strong. When something had to be done, he'd do it. And when he sighed loudly like this, it was his way of letting it be known that he was going to be a strong man and deal with what had to be dealt with.

So he opens his door and steps out. Jackson follows, opening my door as soon as he closes his own. His hand sticks in the car, and I take it again, letting him pull me out of the car. Daddy closes the door, and I smooth out the invisible wrinkles on my dress. Daddy puts his arm around my shoulders, and the three of us walk out of the parking lot.

Before we can enter the building, I hear a voice call out my name. Jackson and I both turn our heads around, knowing that voice all to well.

We see Lilly speed walking towards us, her parents and older sister a few steps behind. Daddy waits of the doorsteps as Jackson and I walk over to Lilly. We meet in the middle, Lilly and I throwing our arms around each other and hugging tightly.

"I know, Miles. I know," Lilly says in my ear, rubbing my back slowly. I only grip onto my best friend tighter.

Miles. Lilly had been the only one to call me that. She first called me that when we were twelve years old, and had decided we would always be best friends. She said her love for me lasted miles and miles long. And I loved her. She was the closest thing I had to a sister; the closest thing I had to a mom.

She and I slowly let go of one another. She gives me a weak smile. Then she looks over at Jackson and hugs him just as tight. Lilly and Jackson had been dating for almost two years, and I had never seen them hug like they way they were now. It wasn't a puppy dog love hug or one you'd give your best friend's brother or little sister's best friend. It was the kind you gave to your lover, when you knew you needed them more than ever.

"We're so sorry, Miley. You and Lilly certainly don't deserve this." Lilly's mother says, placing a manicured hand on her chest. Her husband's arm is around her waist, and her other hand is resting on Jill, Lilly's older sister's shoulder. Jill and her father nod in agreement.

Miley. That's my general name. It's what my teachers call me. It's what the kids at my school call me. That what all of my friends' parents and families, like Lilly's, all call me. It's the name people who know me, and care about me in some way, who I return the feelings for, call me. People who are close, but not close enough.

"That's what I think." I said, my way of saying thank you. They all gave me a look then; the three closest relatives of my best friend. That look of pity my dad had given me earlier. But I don't want pity. I wand understanding; I want them to feel what I feel and who strongly I'm feeling it.

Lilly walks up next to me, Jackson standing beside her with their hands intertwined. The three of us walk back up to my dad, Lilly's family right behind us. Daddy quickly shakes Lilly's father's hand, says hi to her mother and sister, and then we all walk in together.

When we enter the church, I get a horrible feeling in my stomach. I mean I've had one for days, but now it's…intensified. And I don't like it.

There are a lot of people already in the church. Most of them are sitting in their seats. Some are crying, some are staring straight ahead of them, some are chatting others up, and some are just awkward and unsure what to do or say at the moment. Daddy and Lilly's family all walk up to the front of the church. Lilly and Jackson had pulled me back.

"Miles, if you want to leave, just let us know. We'll walk out with you." Lilly says, placing her hand delicately on my shoulder.

"Yeah, Runt. If it gets too hard, just let us know, ok?" Jackson says, concern filling his eyes.

"Thanks, guys. But I think I'm gonna stick through it." I say. They nod, and we all walk up the church isle. We find Daddy and Lilly's family, who are all sitting in the first pew that was reserved for us. Jackson slides in next to Daddy, then Lilly, then me. Everyone in my pew looks at me. They're all looking at me with pity. That look was killing me. I don't want to be pitied. I want to be understood.

Although the ceremony is going on, I just can't seem to concentrate. I can't focus. I can't think. I look down my pew. Lilly has tears rolling down her eyes, bringing her mascara along with them. She's leaning her head on Jackson's shoulder, and he has one of his hands placed on top of hers. Daddy is just still as a board, sitting up tall and staring straight ahead. He's such a strong man. It must be so hard for him to keep everything bottled inside. Lilly's father has an arm around his wife, who is holding hands with her oldest daughter. Everyone in our pew is glossy-eyed with tears, even Daddy.

But I'm not. My eyes aren't the least bit glossy. They haven't been all day. Not even when everyone gave a speech. Lilly. Daddy. Even Mr. Corelli and Ms. Kunkle. Everyone said something beautiful and meaningful. I wanted to be one of those people too. But they said I didn't have to. They said I've been through enough. I would protest and protest, but eventually gave up. I gave up because I realized what I was feeling and wanted to say could never be expressed in mere words.

We all get up when the ceremony is over, walk out the doors, and behind the church. Four men in black suits leave first, then the priest, and then everyone else.

We all gather around a large hole. I peer over at it. It may only be six feet deep, but to me, it seems never ending. The priest reads passages from the Bible, but I don't listen. Nothing seems to matter anymore. A hand rests on my shoulder. I look and see Daddy.

"Bud, I'm real proud of you," he says quietly, not wanting to disrupt the priest, "It took a lot of courage to make it this far."

I only nod, turning my gaze away from my father. I can't look at him right now. What he said was such a lie. I have no courage. If either of us does, it's him. He's the one who can keep his composure. I have no courage in me. I don't know why or how I haven't cried yet; why I have been able to appear stable. That's hat I must look like on the outside: stable. But if he could only look inside me. Inside, I'm as far from stable as you can get.

The priest slowly says his last words. "Rest in Peace." And we all watch as the large marble tomb is lowered six feet under.

..

I slowly twist the brass doorknob. The door creeps open, reveling the room. My stomach twists into knots at the sight of the almost abandoned living room. My brain tells me to move, but then my stomach says it can't handle it.

"Miles, are you ok? Do you not want to go in?" Lilly asks. She, Jackson, and Daddy are behind me.

No. I don't want to go in. I don't want to walk into the house that is overflowing with the memories I have made here. I don't want to feel more devastated and heartbroken then I already am. I just want to push away all of these people and run away. I don't want to go in. I don't want to move on.

"No, it's ok." I say. Slowly, I walk into the living room. Lilly, Jackson, and Daddy follow, walking past me and moving further into the house. But I stay to look around the room.

I've come here countless times. I know everything about this room. How the curtains and wallpaper and hardwood floors make you think of a little home in the country. How the family who lived in this house never took down the mistletoe in the doorway from their first Christmas here. How their little tan cockapoo, Cinnamon, would rather fall asleep on the unoccupied couch at night than his master's bedroom. How it smelled like fresh daisies, without daisies even being in the house.

I take a deep breath, inhaling the sweet sense of daisies. It's strange. The sent isn't as strong as it usually is. Maybe because what was going on right now, wasn't usual.

I look into the room longingly, but push myself to walk out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Miley," I hear a woman say the moment I walk through the doorway. The tall woman, with dark brown hair that almost seemed black and loving brown eyes, who had said my name, was standing behind the counter. Beside her was her tall husband, who has hair a little lighter, with flecks of red in it and matching brown eyes. At the kitchen table were four people: Daddy, Lilly, Jackson, and a boy who was around thirteen.

The boy looks different. Not too long ago, he had longish hair, the same color as his father's, and round blues eyes that looked like frozen ice. And he was always smiling. Now, his hair was dyed pitch black, and had a large blonde streak. He also had a stud in his ear, and had snakebites on his bottom lip. And even though his eyes looked like frozen ice, they had been warm and loving. Now they were colder then ice could ever dream of being.

The woman walks over to me, hugging me tightly. I hug her tightly back. I hugged this woman so many times. When I first met her over seven years ago; when her older son brought me home all giddy and excited, telling her I was his girlfriend; when I walked over to their house during a thunder storm and first told them what happened, and we spent the entire night crying together. This woman, like Lilly, was the closest thing I ever had to a mom.

"Miley, you know you can always come talk to us? To me? You know that, Miley. You were like the daughter I always wanted." She said, rubbing my back.

"I know. Thanks, Nancy." I mumble, resting my head on her shoulder.

"We still want you to come over, Miley," her husband says as Nancy and I let go, "And Lilly and Jackson. You three have become so close with us. You're part of the family."

"Yeah. We all love you. Right, Brady?" Nancy says, looking over at her son. He's slouched in his seat, arms crossed over his black ACDC shirt.

Brady had changed so much. I used to love coming over to babysit him, and we'd end up having pillow fights and watching Disney movies. He used to love those Disney Channel Original movies. He would record every single one that came on. He once told me he had the perfect life, just like Troy Bolton in High School Musical.

But sadly, Brady's like was not like a Disney Channel movie. In DCOMs, your older brother, who was you're hero, the one person you looked up to, doesn't die. Disney doesn't let your big brother die. So when it happened to Brady, he realized that Disney let him down. That's why he changed. That's why he's so different. He lost his hero. He lost his best friend. He lost his big brother. He lost a part of himself, and now he's so confused, no longer knowing who he is.

"Brady?" his mother questions again. Slowly, hesitantly, Brady pushes his chair out and stands up. We all watch as he walks over to me, his thumbs in the front pockets of his Levis. He had been starring at the ground, but faces me fully when he reaches me.

Brady was a tough kid. Not like a bully, but he knew how to stand up for himself and be a man, even thought he just became a teenager a few months ago. And he never cried. I had always admired that. But now, seeing those burning hot tears rim his ice blue eyes, was one of the hardest things I've ever had to see.

"Miley?" he whispers, his deep voice hoarse.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't leave me." he croaks, the first tear from Brady I have ever seen sliding down his cheek.

I can't answer him. I've know this boy since he was in elementary school, and he was practically my little brother. I've told him yes. I've told him no. I've told him some of the greatest mysteries of life. I've answered all of his questions. This is the first time I've never been able to orally answer his plea. So I answer him in the only way I can. I hug him.

Brady and I were connecting, right now. He and I had always connected and shared a special bond. But right now was different. He was the first person to not look at me with pity. And I thank him for that deeply.

We let go. His cheeks are pink and tearstained. Mine are not. We all decide to go into the living room. People were coming over, bringing casseroles and other foods, paying their respects to Brady and his family. But right now, we all just want to be with each other, away from the others.

We're all sitting in the living room, silence taking over again. Cinnamon is sitting on Brady's lap, and he's scratching him behind the ears. Jackson is sitting next to me on the couch. He places a hand on my knee.

"Runt?" he asks. I don't respond. Being in this room, I'm possessed by memories.

Oliver Oscar Oken was perhaps the greatest boy I have ever met in my entire life. He was a loving son, and caring brother, a passionate boyfriend, and an amazing best friend. We've made so many memories, in each room in the house. In this room; I come over every December twenty-third to help his family decorate their tree and house. Nancy makes gingerbread cookies. Her husband, Kevin, is blasting all kinds of Christmas music throughout the entire house. Brady is singing along (horribly off key) into a wrapping paper tube. Cinnamon is parking along merrily. And Oliver is dancing with him like no one is watching. In the kitchen, I would help him make unnaturally large sandwiches, some not even edible. A lot of them we would dare Kevin or Brady to eat. And in his bedroom; just a few weeks ago, we made a memory there. We both had out first time together with the one person we love. Our parents weren't too excited, but lightened up a little. At least we were eighteen and used protection. And especially in his backyard; we've spent most of our friendship and dating years there. All those summer pool parties and campouts. All those lazy nights we would just lay on our backs and watch the stars. All those times he would turn on his side, and pull a loose strand of my hair behind my ear, and whisper how much he loved me. I can remember him saying it so clearly in my head.

"I love you, Smiles."

Smiles. That was his name for me. No one else was ever aloud to call me that. That was Oliver's name for me. That was the name he used to tell me he loved me. He was my Oak Tree. I was his Smiles. And no one can take that away from us. Away from me.

I love reliving those happy memories with Oliver. But now, whenever I think of something happy, it turns dark. And I remember the worst thing about Oliver I ever could.

**-flashback-**

"I love you, Oliver." I smile as I speak into my phone.

"No, I love you more, Miley," Oliver deep, loving voice says back to me on the other line.

"I love you more-er." I giggle.

"Well I love you more-est. beat that." he says.

"You know I can't beat an I love you more-est!" I say, sticking out my bottom lip, even though I know he can't see.

"I know. That's why I said it." he says. I can picture a smug smile covering his handsome chiseled face.

"You're cute. So are you almost here yet?" I ask.

"Yeah, I should be there any minute now." He says. And then it starts.

In the background I can hear other voices. Scary, other voices. They're all talking to Oliver.

"_Nice flowers, faggot_."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, ass." Oliver says. His voice is distant. He doesn't want me to hear anything. But I'm hearing everything.

"_You got something you wanna say to his face, punk_?" a different voice from the first says.

"No. Just leave me alone."

I hear so many things all at once then. I hear the sounds of the guys coming at Oliver. I hear the sounds of Oliver struggling to get away. I hear the sounds of kicks and punches. I hear the sound of metal or blades. I can hear all of that just through my cell phone.

"Oliver? Oliver?" I plead into the phone, my voice suddenly hoarse. Oliver was in trouble. And he wasn't answering me. I can barely hold my phone to my ear. The sounds I'm hearing are destroying me and I'm trembling all over.

But I don't even need my phone to hear the next thing out of Oliver's mouth.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!"

I immediately drop my phone and run out of my house. Everyone on my street is coming out of their homes to look for the source of Oliver's ear shattering holler. I look down the street, frantically looking for him. Down the right I can see two kids in black hoodies and dark jeans running away from a huge lump lying in the middle of…

That lump. In the street. That wasn't a lump. That was a person. And not just any person. That was Oliver.

I sprint from my house as fast as I can until I reach him. I slow down, horrified at what I'm seeing. And I don't even care that all of my neighbors are out, right behind me in fact, whispering and chattering at what we're all looking at. I crouch down beside his body.

He's lying on his back, one hand resting on his side. His legs and other arm look like those of a rag doll: tousled about and almost broken. His dark brown hair is messy, some strands covering his half-opened brown eyes.

"Miley," he breathes. I pick up the hand that was covering his side. It's bloody; blood is draining out of the huge gauche in his right side. That's why there are scarlet red pools around him. Beside him is a bouquet of roses. Some roses and petals were pulled out; they're resting in the blood. Just below the bouquet is a pocket knife; the silver blade now striking against the paved road, covered in blood. Covered in Oliver's blood.

"Oliver," I choke out. I didn't even realize I had been silently crying. Though it may be silent, my tears are thundering loudly. I grip onto Oliver's had tightly, not caring that I'm getting his spilled blood onto myself.

"I love you, Smiles." He says. That was his last breath. His eyes are unfocused, until they slowly have no focus at all. Nothing is being seen anymore.

"Oliver," I choke out again. But he doesn't respond. But I can't give up. Oliver did not just die. Oliver was just not killed. Oliver was not just murdered.

"Oliver?"

"Oliver."

"Oliver!"

"Oliver!"

"**Oliver**!"

"**OLIVER**!" now I'm really crying. Now I'm really screaming. Now I'm really hysterical. Now Oliver is really gone. Now I'm really broken. I lean over Oliver's forever still body, trembling and crying and screaming more violently then I ever have in my life. Nothing is happening right now. Sirens are going off like crazy. Some bystanders are crying or freaking out. Screams are flying everywhere. But I can't hear. I can't see. I can't notice. I can't care. It doesn't matter. Oliver was just taken away from me. All I have left of him is his spilled blood.

**-end flashback-**

"Miley?"

I blink my eyes a couple of times. Nancy had said my name. I forgot I was even here. Reliving them memory of Oliver's death always seemed so real to me. It's like I'm always still there, living the tragedy over and over again.

"Yes?" I respond, trying to bring my mind back to reality.

"We have something for you." Nancy says. Brady nods and gets up, going behind the couch.

"Something for me?" I ask. What could they possibly have to give me at a time like this? I just lost the best friend I ever had, slash truest love that I'll never forget.

"Yes. We've started going through Oliver's room, going through his belongings and all, and we found this. He had asked me about it, so I knew it was for you. We think you should have it now." Kevin says. I'm confused as Brady walks over to me, handing me a small plastic bag. I just stare at it as it sits motionless on my lap.

"Open it." Brady says. Still confused, I stick my hand into the bag. I feel two things inside, and pull them both out. One is a tiny card. The other is a small velvet box.

"What's it say?" Brady asks. He always wanted to pry into Oliver's and my private life. Thank God something about him never changed. I look at the note.

_Miley Ray Stewart, you know how I fell about you. I don't need to write you a sappy note. You know how I feel about everything, but especially you. But then again, you are my everything. Sorry, I promised myself I wouldn't get all mushy and cheesy, even though I know you like that kind of stuff. But I wanted to be plain and upfront with this; you've always been upfront with me._

_I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. I want to tell you that forever. So can I tell you I love you forever?_

I take the velvet box, and open it. Inside is perhaps the most beautiful diamond ring I've ever seen in my life. It isn't extremely extravagant; after all, neither of us are twenty. But I couldn't have asked for anything better.

_Will you marry me, Smiles?_

I haven't cried. The last time I cried about Oliver dying, is when he actually did. But when he got taken away in the ambulance, I no longer cried. Oliver's accident was only a few days ago, but still, I haven't cried since then.

And even though I realized my lover died just before he was going to ask me to marry him, I still didn't cry. I didn't even bawl. I wasn't even in hysterics. I was doing so much more than that.

A part of me died inside. And all because of Oliver Oken's spilled blood.

* * *

**Inspired by the episode of Degrassi where J.T. was killed. RIP, James Tiberius Yorke. ily**


	5. Fair Part One

**Fair  
[Part One]  
**

It just isn't right. They aren't supposed to be together. They just aren't.

Lilly and Oliver? That might be the worst couple in existence. Worse than even Hannah and Jake Ryan, or my daddy and Mrs. Kunkle, or Jackson and Lilly, or…Nick Jonas and Selena Gomez! Compared to my two best friends, every other couple in the world seems a thousand times better.

I mean, they have so little in common. They have such different tastes. Lilly likes romantic comedies, Oliver likes adventure movies. Lilly would die if she met the Jonas Brothers again, Oliver wouldn't care if a Jonas complemented him on his singing. Lilly likes a strawberry sundae with whipped cream, chocolate sauce, gummy bears, almonds, and pink sprinkles, Oliver is fine with just a cone of vanilla. Lilly takes, Oliver gives. I can only think of two things they actually have in common: they like sports, and they know my secret.

And some people may argue with the stupid saying "opposites attract." There are a lot of opposites in the world, people. And most of them don't attract.

They think they're so in love. We're all, what, sixteen? They've been dating for what, a month? Oh yes, they're _so_ in love. Disgusting pet names based on acne, thinking your best friend's boyfriend is hotter than your own, having to practice saying "I love you," and being obnoxious about PDA is most defiantly what love is. Gag me, _please_.

But it doesn't matter. They keep going day by day thinking they're in love. Nothing I can say will change anything. They'll continue with the awkward hand holding, and the "Ollie-pop" and "Lilly-pop," and everything else they do.

I hate seeing it. Lilly with Oliver. Oliver with Lilly. Lilly and Oliver, together. It's repulsing. It's to the point where I decline hanging out because I can't see them acting all lovey-dovey. Daddy tells me that that's wrong of me, and that I should go, because it'll be just like old times. But he's wrong. If it were like old times, Lilly and Oliver would not be dating.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Lilly told me only once how it all went down. But I hear it in my head over and over constantly. Beach party. Slow song. Oliver saved Lilly from dancing with someone she didn't want to. Then they realized how their hands fit together _perfectly_. This isn't the movies, or anything. That doesn't happen to people like them in real life. And they think their hands fit together _perfectly_? I've seen them hold hands. It could not possibly look more uncomfortable and awkward than it does.

If only I had known. If I knew how they'd change my whole life, I would have never left to film the movie. I would have never accepted the part. I would have stuck to my plan, acting like a total diva and losing my shot just to stay friends with him. With Oliver.

It's just not right. He shouldn't be with Lilly. She doesn't deserve him. Neither did Joannie. I've yet to find a girl who does. Oliver is a really special guy. So he deserves a really special girl. I should know. I am his best girl bud after all. He needs someone who will laugh at his jokes, but will tell him when he's so not funny. Someone who he can make blush. Someone who he can trust with all of his secret, and vice versa. Someone who knows he needs time with his friends. Someone who supports his talents and dreams, like his singing. Someone who won't push away his help when he offers. Someone who accepts his little flaws, like his different sized nostrils, and cherishes them. Someone who has their own little flaws, and knows Oliver thinks they're cute. Someone who doesn't mind when he's a total donut. Someone who falls in love with him all over again with just one glance into Oliver's perfect brown eyes. Someone who will help him, whatever the cost. Someone who will do anything to keep him. Not someone like Joannie and certainly not someone like Lilly. Someone like…

Me.

I should have seen this coming. This explains a lot. When Oliver began to date Joannie, Lilly eventually got over her hate and became Joannie's friend. But I didn't. I always loathed that girl, and never really understood why. I even flat out told Oliver that I didn't like his girlfriend, and he was okay with that. Who but Oliver would be that understanding?

Oliver may have been a donut since the day I met him. But he was **my** donut. He was always there for me, even when he was mad at me. When I got the part in Indiana Joannie, he didn't get his singing gig. And he was tired of Hannah getting everything she wanted, that he was ready to end our friendship. And as much as I wanted the part, I needed Oliver in my life more. And then after we made up, he was okay with me accepting the role. Sometimes I wish he didn't. Or when I totally dissed him about his acting when we did Romeo and Juliet, he was pretty hurt. But he still came to my concert. And then I messed up the words to a song I knew by heart. But there he was, standing up while everyone else was sitting down, and began to sing the words to help me remember.

I'm pretty sure that's when this all started. I'm fairly certain that was the moment where Oliver secured a permanent place in my heart. Because afterwards when we had to perform our scene in drama, something happened. I looked down on Oliver, in his dorky Romeo costume. His brown locks were brushed out of the way, and his eyes had this enticing twinkle to them. As I recited my lines, I stared into his eyes, and flashbacks were playing before my eyes. flashbacks of young Oliver trying to sneak into Hannah's dressing room; of Oliver sticking his head through the roof of Hannah's limo; of Oliver constantly talking about how one day he'd marry Hannah; and of Oliver finding out that I was really the girl he had fallen for.

I almost couldn't control myself. If I didn't do something, I would have kissed him right then and there, in front of the entire drama class. So without anyone noticing, I slipped one of my hands into his. If only Lilly could see that now. Because that was what it meant for two hands to fit together _perfectly_.

That's why this isn't right. That's why this is all just plain wrong. Oliver and Lilly shouldn't be together. They aren't right for each other. But Oliver and I are. We could be the greatest love story ever told. Sadly…we can't.

They're dating now. They're supposedly in love. And I can't change that, as badly as I want to. As badly as I want to be with Oliver, I just can't be. And although I know this, it still hurts. It's still not right. I love Oliver, not Lilly. And he may actually love me back, not Lilly.

It's not fair.


End file.
